


It was a slow day

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crush, Crush at first sight(is that even a thing?), M/M, So far it's a one-shot, idk if I can make a longer story out of this :P, just read I guess :P, petekey, staring from the distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: And then it got better...





	It was a slow day

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was sitting at a food court, I saw this girl at that restaurant doing nothing and staring expectantly at the people who would go near her workplace but not actually go there; one thing led to another and I found myself drifting into fic-writing-headspace and I didn't even know who was the main character, but I knew I wanted the situation to be an AU. I hope you like it :)  
> And I'm honestly at a lost regarding the tags of this thing, they literally see each other from the distance, but if I tag the rest of the situation then I'll spoil so... Just read to find out :P

It was a slow day. I won’t say I can’t complain, because the reason why I got a job was to work, occupy myself in something, feel useful. Plus, I don’t think we’ll get any wage if the place is not receiving any income. So yes, I am complaining. it wouldn’t be as bad as I make it seem if my coworkers weren’t a pain in the ass.

I look with jealousy at the other places in the food court: they got people in line and such. As I get lost in thoughts of how much I would like to have those people buying our food, I hear Jordan’s annoying voice calling my name.

"Pete! Hey, you think you can cover my shift tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow’s my free day, man…"

"Yeah, that’s why I’m asking you. See, I got something to do, and it’s like a last minute thing…"

"I don’t think you have important stuff to do man."

"Hey! Well, yes, no, I mean... yeah, you’re right, but I really need to be out tomorrow, so…"

"I’m not covering you up because you wanna go all lazy."

"I’m not lazy! It’s a friends meet up!"

"And you couldn’t do it AFTER your shift because…"

He remains silent and looks at me with his mouth open as though he were gonna say something, but he doesn’t. Yes, he just wants to skip because fuck you.

"That’s it, I’m not doing it." I state firmly after seeing how he’s got no arguments for his request.

"No! Please man, you’ll get extra cash for that…" 

I look at him as though I wanted to simply leave. But I reconsider things, and I really like the idea of getting some extra money for putting up with shit.

"Fine. I don’t do it for you, I need the money. Gosh, I’m so glad summer’s over soon and I don’t have to see you anymore."

"Thanks! You’re the best."

Jordan is super dumb. He’s the kind of dumb employee that commits the kind of mistakes that make people regret eating here. Why is he still working in this place? That’s an amazing question, I also wish I had the answer.

When he leaves I sigh in relief and go back to staring around the food court daydreaming of actually getting patrons in our restaurant. Then I spy with my little eye a boy. Actually, a group of boys, but one of them stands out amongst the group. Mainly because he just doesn’t stand, he _towers_ over them; I imagine if I stood next to him, my eyes would be at the same level of his stomach. Then there’s his face. He’s got that sharp jawline from which you could get your finger cut, and overall, the shape of his face is really nice and special. I can’t really describe him, I’m too tired of being here doing nothing for hours to come up with words to do so.

And although he looks a lot like one of the other guys (if they’re not related somehow then I’m a fucking smurf) there’s something more to his face. It’s sharper, it’s… stronger. The other dude’s face looks a lot softer. And along the topic of his face, there’s his eyes. I can’t make out the color from this distance, but the way he stares is almost menacing. It’s cold, piercing, strong, distant. It’s the kind of stare that would make me want to hide from.

It seems like the only downside to to that beautiful face. Guy #2’s stare is not halfway as menacing, it’s welcoming even. Soft, shy, aloof. If the first guy had that stare I’d feel more comfortable talking to him, but at the same time, it wouldn’t fit his sharp features.

The other thing in which they differ is the amount of flesh they got in their bodies: the first guy is skinny, like _very_ skinny, whereas the dude that I assume could be his brother is a bit chubby.

I pretend to busy myself with other things not to get caught staring. And it’s not like I need to look at them either way, they’re already walking to a different restaurant.

"Gerard, really? Here?" I hear one of them complaining, but I don’t know who it is.

"I said we were having burgers, didn’t you hear me?" I lift my head to see who’s talking, because I’m both bored and curious, but I make sure not to be so obvious. I find out this second voice belongs to the chubby guy.

"No, you said we were eating out, not what we were having," and the first voice I heard belongs to the cute guy. It really suits him, I like it.

"I didn’t? Well, I think it should be obvious by now, we always eat here."

"Well, you get whatever you want to, I’ll eat something else," **yes** , I think when I hear it, **I wouldn’t want to see your pretty ass getting greasy with those burgers. You can get all the fat you need from** **_our_ restaurant.**

"No, you idiot. The basic idea of eating together is eating the same thing. I finally lured you out of that freaking book store and you are not actually going to eat the same food as us?" judging by the kind of interaction they have I’ll be even more sure that they are brothers.

"Gosh, relax already, it’s not like I’m sitting at the other side of the court. And if I finally have a day out of the “freaking” book store, then I should be able to spend it however I fucking want to."

"Hmph, fine. Go eat something else, traitor."

I try to act as natural as possible when I see him looking in different directions trying to find something he likes. I pretend to be organizing something behind the counter so that it doesn’t seem I’m desperate for him to come here, and cross my fingers mentally for him to choose us. I party mentally when I see him staring at our menu for longer than the other ones in the court and then walking towards our place.

 "Uh, hi?" I might have overdone his height, he isn’t _that_ tall for me to see his stomach but he definitely is tall. I’m at his shoulder level. I shouldn’t be imagining myself wrapped in his arms with my face buried in his chest, but since I’m already thinking it, the best I can do is not make it obvious and act natural, just take the guy’s order and pretend I don’t want a relationship with him further than this interaction.

"Hello, welcome to “Homemade”" I always cringe at the ridiculous name of this place, it’s not their home, then it’s _not_ homemade, "how can I help you?" I say with a big smile. However, today I don’t have to pretend I’m smiling, because I’m actually glad to see that cute face up close.

He then proceeds to order a pretty simple combo thing from our menu and thank to God that he’s not picky. I look at his eyes and notice how they’re light brown, a bit lighter than mine.

I keep pressing the numbers in the machine as he orders stuff.

"Would you like anything else?" I ask politely trying not to sound like a 15 year old with a crush.

"Uh, no. No, that’s all."

"Alright," I reply and tell him how much he has to pay, and when we exchange the money and the receipt I touch his hand. I feel stupid as fuck falling in the oldest cliché ever, but I have to bite my inner cheek to avoid gasping or giggling like a freaking tween.

I give him the device beeper thingy that we use to notify the order’s ready and when he’s returned to his table I turn around and take a deep breath. I can’t really have a crush on the guy, I just find him good looking. And I can’t allow myself such fantasies, I am nowhere near that dude’s league.

"Hey, get working now, shall ya?"

I tell the people in the kitchen and they seem to be woken from a deep sleep. When I say it has been a slow day, I mean it.

I go back to my place and surreptitiously glance at their table. I see him looking a bit bored, or maybe it’s just the way he stares. He chats a bit, he doesn’t seem as talkative as his companions. I wish I could stand here just staring at the guy, but a couple walks up to the register and I have to go back to “Customer Service” mode. Yes, I know I was complaining about not getting customers, and I’m actually happy that they’re here, but I wish I had more time to stare creepily at the cute boy. I know, I’m a little bitch that can’t make up his mind.

When I can finally go back to staring, I see him scribbling something on a notepad under the table, and then ripping off the little sheet. What could that be? It’s definitely not a note for his friends, because he seems to be hiding it. He then stares back at our place, he stares at me. He’s obviously waiting for his food, he’s not actually staring _at me._

"Pete, the first order’s done," says Hayley as she comes out of the kitchen with the tray on her hand.

"Thanks," I say and immediately after, I click the number of his beeper thingy.

For some reason my heart races when he stands up, after looking a bit hesitant. He looks a bit busy with his hands and the beeper thing, like he didn’t know what to do with them. It’s kind of cute, actually.

"Thanks," he says when he puts the beeper on the counter, awkwardly, he moves his hand in a weird way, but it’s cute.

"You’re welcome," I reply smiling. He grabs his food as though he was in a bit of a hurry and goes back to his table almost as fast. He looked a bit nervous.

I shrug it off, and grab the beeper from the counter. Then I notice something falling from under it. I kneel down and grab it. It’s a little paper. **Perhaps the little thing he was writing earlier?** Why did he left it here? Should I tell him? I look over at his table and see him glancing quickly at the restaurant. Maybe he’s thinking about the little paper. Maybe the paper is not important. Maybe it’s not even the paper he was writing.

I put the paper between my fingers, enough for him to see it. And I think he’s seeing it; yes, maybe he wants it back. I stare at him, and he’s... blushing? His eyes jump from the paper to my eyes and he’s biting on his fork. He definitely looks anxious. He stares right into my eyes and for a second I think that I know what he means.

I make a gesture as if asking if I can read the paper, and I think he nods? It’s not clear, but I think he nods, and he definitely looks tense. He takes a deep breath as I unfold the paper and look down at it. Then my heart stops.

 

_Michael Way. 344-575-908_

 

That’s… a phone number? That’s definitely a phone number. Wait. That’s _his_ name? Then... then that means...

No.

Yes.

Fuck.

Oh shit. Fuck.

I got his phone number. I got his number. I FUCKING HAVE CUTE GUY’S NUMBER!!!

I feel my lips tensing up in a big idiotic smile. I feel so happy, my heart could burst inside of my chest in any second. I feel like I’ve won the lottery. I feel like the luckiest idiot on Earth. I lift my eyes looking for him again. When I find his gorgeous face, he has a soft shy smile drawn on his lips. His face looks much softer than it initially did, he doesn’t look half as menacing as I pictured him earlier. He looks sweet and shy, and it makes me fall even harder for him.

I can’t believe I’m being flirted with. By a cute guy like him. And the best thing, now it’s not just “him”, it’s Michael. Michael. I would have never guessed his name’s Michael, but I don’t give a shit, because he decided to tell me himself, through this paper, yes. But his friends and brother are watching, they’d embarrass him if he’d flirted with me out loud. Plus he seems like the very shy type, so I don’t think he would have done it either. We keep smiling at each other until I hear Hayley calling my name and announcing the new orders are ready.

I break eye-contact with him as I do my job as I was supposed to be doing so far and try my hardest not to ignore the clients that are right in front of me by staring at Michael’s face.

I can’t complain for not having work to do now, because for some reason everyone decided to come eat here. And that’s great, both for me and the restaurant. But it doesn’t give me time to stare at Michael, or properly save his number in my contacts, I only got a second to put the little paper in my wallet, and in the middle of the rushed work, he and his friends stood up and left. But I saw him looking back to my workplace. I smiled to see if he would notice it, and the soft smile I get in response is all I need to gather the motivation to finish this shift, whenever the heck that’s gonna happen.

I need to see that smile again. I would love to make him smile again. I have to call him. I am going to call him.

 

**_THE END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> And off course, that Mikey Way's number is totally made up with random digits. I didn't know cell-phone numbers look similar in the US as they do in Colombia, I learned it doing research for this fic. ***The more you know!!!***
> 
> Thank you sooooooooooooooo much for reading!! :) Let me know what you think.  
> I honestly feel like I should write more Petekey, I initially was like "Yeah, they're cute", but then I read this beauty: http://bandom-ships.livejournal.com/7994.html; and I'm like... fuck I was convinced Peterick was my N°1 OTP, but Petekey seems much more canon, and I loved the story between the two of them, and it has a kinda sad ending to it... idk, I feel in love with the pairing, I love it.  
> *Also, writing this I found out that my cellphone's quick notes has a limit and I reached it writing the draft of this thing, what?! I had to make two quick notes to fit it until I got my computer time XD*


End file.
